


Glow for you

by imnotbuck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Drag Queens, Gay Bar, Homophobic Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve go looking for trouble in the form of a gay bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow for you

Going to the bar was a bad idea and they both knew it. Guys like them weren't supposed to flirt with danger like that. They had lives to maintain, not significant lives but still, and couldn't do reckless things like go to a bar specifically for fairies. Two straight-laced men shouldn't go into bars like that and risk getting into more trouble than they could get out of just because it seemed like fun. 

It was Bucky's idea but he couldn't be solely at fault because Steve had kind of egged him on. Bucky had wanted to go out for weeks but Steve declined time and time again. He didn't want to be part of Bucky's endless game of cat and mouse with the dames. He made a condition that if they went out, it had to be just to have fun and not to prowl around. Bucky had pitched the idea of heading to Delilah, the club known for being a haven for those deemed not socially acceptable; the fairies, queens, fruits, and everyone in between. Steve was startled into saying yes but thought that Bucky was joking. 

It hit him when they were walking down the street about a block away from Delilah; they were really going there. Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were headed straight into trouble of their own free will. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Steve asked timidly. Bucky bumped shoulders with him. 

"It's just a bar, Stevie."

"If someone sees—"

"— no one knows us in this area. We don't gotta worry."

"Still.."

"If you're not up to it, we don't have to. Just thought it'd be a fun time." Steve knew Bucky wasn't challenging him right then but he still didn't want to back down. Looking like the weaker man only annoyed him. 

"No, it's good. We'll have a few drinks then head home."

"They've got these rooms on the second floor."

"What?" He asked and tried to hide his growing apprehension. 

"It's a hot spot for them." He said absently. "They go up there so they don't gotta make a big trip to screw."

"That's, that's— good I guess. For them."

"It's a solid plan, really. If you can find a fella or pay a queen—"

"Pay a queen?" He couldn't hide the shock from his voice. 

"People need some company and the queens are lookin' out for 'em. It's real noble."

"Do you have to pay for the room and the queen?" Bucky looked at him sideways.

"Why? You interested, Stevie?" Steve blushed and shook his head.

"'Course not. Can't a guy ask without bein' a fairy?"

"Bein' with a queen doesn't make you a fairy." 

"How would you know?" Bucky set his eyes straight on the path ahead of them. 

"Not everything's black and white. You don't gotta be either straight or gay, Steve."

"What else?"

"Hell I don't know. You can just be lookin' for company or tryin' things out. Maybe you like both, maybe you like more than both." 

"That's real forward thinkin'."

"I just don't see why everything has to be set in stone. S'not like a guy can't change his mind mid-stride." When they reached the backdoor of the bar Steve's skin prickled with nerves. He wasn't sure if he should really go in. It didn't seem like the best idea. Bucky knocked a few times and door swung opened, a lady peeking her head out. She was a pretty redhead with a face that he recognized but couldn't put a name to. When she saw Bucky she grinned from ear to ear. 

"Bucky! You're back." 

"Back?" Steve whispered and Bucky shrugged.

"How's it goin' darlin'?" 

"Lot better now that you're here. The gang'll be jazzed to see you." She looked over at Steve and smiled sweetly. "You brought a friend too, great!"

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Her cheeks reddened slightly. "I'm Steve."

"Hi there Steve, they all call me Dotty." He stared for a few minutes, his brain trying to process the name. "Come on in and we'll get you two set up with some drinks." 

"Thanks." Bucky said and walked in once Dotty moved out of the way. Steve only realized that he hadn't moved when Bucky hollered for him to hurry up. He stumbled past the threshold and was swathed in deep reds and twinkling lights. Men and what he assumed were women flew by him in a blur and he struggled to keep up with his surroundings. 

"Okay sugar." Dotty said once they got into the main hall. She led them over to a table in the corner and motioned for them to sit. "I'll get one of the girls to bring somethin' for you two. Word'll get out that you're back and you've brought a cutie and everyone'll swarm you. Be ready for that." 

"Thanks Dot, you're a real peach." Dotty winked and walked away, swinging her hips and catching Bucky's eye. It took him a minute but the pieces all clicked; he recognized Dotty because Bucky had taken her out a few times. 

"Holy—did you—Bucky?" Bucky looked at him sheepishly. "You've been here before and you've taken Dotty out; is Dotty a man?" Bucky sighed.

"A queen, so more or less."

"You've screwed him?" Bucky nodded slowly. "Oh lord Buck you're not—"

"Well if it isn't our resident fly boy!" A sultry voice announced. He looked up and found another pretty woman with a tray in front of him. She smiled like a cat at Bucky and he flushed. "We've missed you tons, daddy." 

"I missed you too, babydoll." She set down two full glasses on the table and turned to look at Steve. 

"Well, well, you must be the Stevie we've been hearin' so much about. Bucky didn't lie about a thing; you're a sight. Handsome and sweet—no wonder why he never stops gabbing about you." Bucky stiffened beside him and Steve felt something swirling deep inside of him, something dangerous. 

"You're exaggerating Wanda." He sounded thoroughly embarrassed and a little nervous. "I only told ya that he'd like it here."

"And what he looks like."

"I've never seen him like this." Steve said softly. "Bucky's never this.. shy."

"Well he's not like this normally. By now he's got one of the fellas—" Bucky made a choked noise. "—come on now daddy. Everybody knows that you don't come here for the drinks or the show." 

"I like it here." Bucky defended. "Beer's cheap."

"'Course it's cheap, Dotty takes care of you like you take care of her." 

"Wanda!" Someone called and Wanda sighed. 

"Holler if you need me." She said and sauntered away. The two of them sat in awkward silence until Bucky turned to him. 

"I don't pay 'em. I mean, well, I did before I got to know 'em. Now we're friends."

"Friends?" He asked, voice full of unmasked disbelief. 

"Yeah. They treat me real well here—"

"—because you're a John!" Bucky frowned. 

"I don't screw all of them. I'm only ever with Dot, she's a great gal." Steve grabbed his beer and drank half of it down fast. "Slow down!" Bucky liked Dotty and had been with her both physically and emotionally. He didn't know why but the thought of him coming here specifically to hunt down Dotty made his chest feel raw. 

"Why'd you bring me here? I don't wanna fuck a queen."

"It's fun and easy here. No one's out to judge or lookin' for a fight." 

"If you want to go with one of them I won't be mad. You like them." 

"They're my friends, but I brought you here tonight."

"Starting to think that was a mistake."

"Are you uncomfortable?" He was but not for the reason that Bucky thought. All he could think of was Bucky slipping out of their apartment or waiting until he wasn't around to go and screw people he felt safe with. It made him want to scream at him because it wasn't fair. Steve didn't like that they suddenly had secrets from each other. "We can go if you want." Bucky sounded oddly resigned, almost like he'd expected it.

"I just don't get why you never told me."

"It's not something to broadcast." He said quietly. 

"You brought Dotty out before."

"'Cause Dotty's my girl." Steve felt his stomach clench and closed his eyes briefly. 

"Are you seeing her?"

"No; I didn't mean it like that. She helped me get used to who I am, Steve. We're real close."

"You're only ever with her."

"We talk and that's it. I screwed her once and we found that we're better friends than lovers."

"But, but Wanda said that you take care of her."

"You think she don't get hassled? Drunk cads come in here bugging her all the time and I keep her safe." The sickness inside of him eased up slightly but he still felt wrong. He didn't want to think of that one time Bucky had been with Dotty or any of the unmentioned times that he'd been with someone else. While Steve was at home drawing him in secret, Bucky was keeping his own.

"That's good of you."

"Are you—does knowing about this make you think less of me?" Before he could answer a swarm of queens came over, fawning over Bucky and touching him wherever they could. Bucky was smiling at them but Steve could still feel his sadness.

"Bucky!" One of them, wild eyed and blonde, shouted. "It's been too long, thought you'd never come back!"

"I know, Nell, but I'm here now." 

"And you brought Steve!" Another cooed. "Man, Dotty was swooning over him back there." Steve flushed. "Aww he's just as cute as you said." 

"I never said that." 

"You did so. If you hadn't already staked your claim, Dotty would've brought him with her." Steve turned to look at Bucky and found him pale as a ghost.

"I—I did no such thing! I just said that he isn't gonna be here for that."

"Because he's already spoken for. That's exactly what you said."

"Ronnie." Bucky hissed. "I didn't say that." Steve didn't understand the sudden weightlessness he was feeling. 

"Anyway." Ronnie spoke over him. "We didn't really think that you'd actually bring him here. But you did so I'm gonna make good on my promise." Bucky paled even further.

"What promise?"

"I've got a room waiting for you." Steve's heart trembled inside of him. "The Daybreak Suite." 

"You—you didn't have to. I didn't say that you needed to, especially not the best room. Not even Dotty uses that!"

"Come on daddy, I'm just makin' your wish come true."

"I never wished for it!"

"You said that if you got him to come here you'd get him drinks and introduce us. Then you'd bring him upstairs and show him what you want. Something about—"

"Ronnie." Bucky nearly sobbed. "Stop." Ronnie and the rest of them stared at him then at Steve before the realization set in. 

"Oh my god." Ronnie whispered. "He doesn't know?" Bucky looked as if he were about to cry. "I'm sorry James, I thought, with how you talk about him—I'm so sorry." Everyone went silent and Steve could see how close to the edge Bucky was. He couldn't stand Bucky suffering and beating himself up, not for that. It was Bucky, his Bucky, and Steve wouldn't let him hurt regardless of the situation. 

"Ma'am, will you take us to the room?" All of them looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Steve—" Bucky started but Steve put his hand on his wrist and silenced him.

"I'd really like it if you would." Ronnie nodded dumbly. 

"Sure, sure I'll do that. Come with me." Steve stood up and Bucky followed quietly. He kept his hand on Bucky's wrist to steady him and followed Ronnie out of the bar and up a set of stairs. She took him down to the end of a long hallway and took a key out of her pocket. "If you need anything, I'm not far." 

"Thank you ma'am." She smiled sadly and opened the door. Steve walked in and brought Bucky in with him, shutting the door and locking it behind them. Bucky looked terrified and unsure of what to do. "You don't have to be so scared, Buck."

"Ronnie—she was kidding. I didn't say anything, you gotta believe me. I wouldn't, I know you don't.. Steve, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have come here." 

"What did you say you wanted to do to me, Bucky?" Bucky gaped.

"W—what?"

"You said you wanted to show me what you want. Ronnie was gonna say something but you cut her off. What did you say?"

"I didn't!"

"Bucky." Bucky took a deep, shaky breath. "Tell me." 

"You gotta know that I would never force you to do anything. I wouldn't hurt you like that, Steve. Never—I wasn't gonna tell you." 

"I want to know." 

"Promise me you won't leave."

"I promise." Bucky waited for a few minutes then nodded to himself. 

"I—I wanted to bring you up here to one of the rooms and make you feel good." He murmured. "You go through so much crap, Steve, and I want to show you it ain't all bad." 

"How would you do that?"

"I would.. I would kiss you."

"Where?"

"Steve."

"Where?" He repeated. 

"Everywhere." Steve's fingers started to tremble. "Your forehead, your eyelids, your cheeks, your jaw. Then your lips. I'd save those for last 'cause I wanna remember how they feel, taste." Bucky's cheeks turned pink with desire. "I'd kiss anywhere you'd let me."

"If I told you to do what you want?"

"I'd take my time kissing all of you. Every inch of your skin would be rubbed raw from my mouth and tongue." Steve whimpered involuntarily and Bucky's eyes widened. "I'd look for your spots; suck on your thighs, the back of your knees, behind your ear, your nipples."

"You'd kiss them?"

"Bite." Steve gasped. "I'd bite 'em, not hard enough to hurt but to leave a mark. I'd mark you, Stevie, and you'd like it." 

"I—I would." Bucky's chest rose and fell rapidly. 

"I wouldn't bite your nipples though. They're small and pink and soft, don't wanna hurt them. I'd lick and suck and pull on them until you started aching for me." 

"God, Bucky."

"I'd suck your dick." Bucky murmured. "Been wanting to taste you for years, Stevie. I'd take you deep and suck so hard you'd cry. Make you come and swallow it all down." Steve groped behind him and found the edge of the bed, collapsing onto it. 

"What else?" 

"I wouldn't push you too far, not the first time." 

"What if I wanted to go all the way?" Bucky's eyes darkened.

"So soon?"

"It's not soon, Buck. Been fucking years." Bucky moved forward and crawled onto the bed with him. 

"I'd have to open you up so that it wouldn't hurt. I'd use slick but not at first. I—I'd lick you there." Steve moaned loudly. 

"Have you done that before?"

"Not ever. I only wanna do it to you." 

"Why?"

"Wanna, wanna feel how you clench around my tongue. I want you to ride my face, make you come with only my tongue."

"Like a dame." 

"Like a man." Bucky said solidly. "Like my man." Steve nodded though he hadn't been asked anything. 

"After that?"

"I'd fuck you good, Stevie. On your back first then on your stomach, your hands and knees, on top of me." 

"Oh fuck."

"It'd sting a little at first but I'd make it so good for you."

"I know." Bucky was panting and Steve was uncomfortably hard. "Please just fucking kiss me Bucky." 

"Yeah?"

"Bucky." He whined and Bucky was on him. Bucky pinned him to the bed with the length of his body and kissed him, mouth scorching hot. Steve parted his lips and breathed Bucky in, his spice and musk scent drowning every sense. He reached up and cupped the nape of Bucky's neck to keep him right there—he'd die if Bucky decided to pull away. 

Bucky licked along his tongue slowly, the drag of the rough surfaces making Steve's body tingle. Bucky tasted like cheap beer and need, matching Steve's desperation with his own. He ran his tongue over Bucky's teeth and pressed up against him. He wanted to be closer though it wasn't physically possible and was willing to try with everything he had. He sucked on Bucky's tongue lightly and Bucky actually growled.

"Steve." Bucky gasped and kissed his jaw. "You don't know how long I've been wishing. I wanted you to want me back, needed it." 

"I more than want you."

"You do?" Bucky asked breathlessly.

"I've been in love with you for years."

"But you said you weren't gay." 

"I don't think I am? I like dames but I love you. I've been tryin' to ignore it—"

"Don't do that again. When it comes to me, don't ignore it." 

"You're not gonna start bossing me around are you? 'Cause that's not happening." Bucky grinned. 

"Wouldn't dream of it. I love you 'cause you're stubborn and wild." Steve's heart raced. 

"Get a move on, Barnes. I wanna see you naked before we're 95." 

"Goodness gracious Steven Grant Rogers that is filthy!" Bucky licked his throat slowly and he panted. "You're so beautiful, Stevie. Always thought so. You draw but you're the art and I'm so lucky to see you." Steve blushed from his head to his toes. 

"I want you so bad, Buck. Everything you said, I want you to do. I want you all over me, please."

"Yeah, yeah." Bucky sat back and pulled Steve's suspenders off of him and then got to work on the buttons of his shirt. Once it was fully opened Bucky moaned like the mere sight of him was the greatest pleasure. "Stevie you are so beautiful. Look, you're too much." Bucky leaned down and sucked one of Steve's nipples into his mouth. Steve moaned and grabbed onto his shoulders, desperation setting in way too fast.

"Am I your fella, Buck?" He gasped and Bucky moaned. "Gonna—gonna lie in bed with me and touch me in the dark? Make me beg for you until my throat hurts?" Bucky bit down on his nipple and he mewled. "Gonna fuck me, Bucky?"

"Yes." He said and licked across his chest. "Yes, I'm gonna have you all night, babydoll. Never let you go."

"Bucky, love you so much." Bucky trembled and slid off of the bed, falling to his knees between Steve's thighs. He undid his slacks and pulled down his boxers, staring at his cock with unmasked need. 

"This okay Stevie?"

"God yes." Bucky leaned forward and kissed along his pelvis, the gentle brushes of his lips making his skin tingle. The closer Bucky got to the base of his cock the harder it got to breathe. 

"Breathe for me Stevie. I'll stop so that you don't have an asthma attack."

"Please don't!"

"You gotta let me know if it's too much, 'kay?"

"Yeah Buck. Please just.."

"Just?" Steve flushed.

"Suck my cock. Please Buck." Bucky moaned. 

"You're perfect." He took Steve's cock in his hand and stroked him in even motions. All of a sudden Bucky stopped and pulled back. Steve immediately feared that he'd done something wrong or that Bucky'd changed his mind about wanting him. 

"Bucky." He whispered. "I'm, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but m'sorry. It's okay if you don't—"

"God no Steve. I want you more than I want anything, believe me. I just don't want our first anything to be in one of these rooms. I know I can't woo ya like I should but I'll do whatever I can. You're not a back alley floozy, Stevie. You're, you're my everything." Steve's entire body trembled. 

"You're such a dumbass." He said and sat up, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck and dragging him down. "But you're right, Buck. We'll go home and you can take me on your bed, on the sheet that smells like you." Bucky sighed. 

"I wanna overwhelm ya, Stevie." 

"You already do." 

They ended up wrapped around each other in a suite over top of a gay bar but somehow it was special and intimate. Bucky's head was on Steve's chest and Steve was whispering soft words of love that barely broke the surface of how he felt. Bucky nodded and kissed him wherever he could without actually moving. In the middle of their embrace they fell asleep and were awoken by curious onlookers.

"Ain't they the cutest things?" Dot squealed. "Always wanted them together."

"I gotta get me a Stevie." Ronnie sighed. "Need a fella to keep me warm." Steve blinked groggily and rubbed his eyes. Bucky groaned angrily. "Morning darlin'." Steve's vision was worst in the morning but he could see the cat's grin on her face. "Sleep well?" 

"Dotty, m'tryna sleep with my fella." Bucky mumbled. "Give us an hour and we'll be outta your hair." 

"Stay as long as ya like, we'll even give ya breakfast!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
